The City
by CarolineForbes
Summary: Fallen it girl Torrie Wilson returns to the city of Manhattan after a brief absence. WWE in the Gossip Girl world! Let the games, backstabbing, and path to social destructions begin!


**The City**

**Summary:** Fallen it girl Torrie Wilson returns to the city of Manhattan after a brief absence. WWE in the Gossip Girl world! Let the games, backstabbing, and path to social destructions begin!

**Rating: R**

**Characters: **Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus, Amy "Lita" Dumas, John Cena, Randy Orton, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Barbara "Kelly" Blank, and more!

**A/N:**

Hey everyone! My name is Christine and I have been a long time reader here. Recently, I decided to start my first fic based on two things that I'm a avid fan of...WWE and the hit television show, Gossip Girl. If you don't watch the show Gossip Girl, it basically centers around the lives of a group of rich, over privileged young adults living in the city of New York and I thought it would be interesting to write a fic based on that but with WWE Superstars and Divas as the characters with my own little twist. Two entirely different worlds, I know lol. Also, I decided to use the older Divas that are no longer with WWE as my main characters for the story. I guess I just never gotten out of that era because I do prefer the WWE womens division back in the days of Lita and Trish but maybe thats just me. Please send in your feedback and I hope you like it! I shall continue if reviews are good. Thank you so much!

-_Christine_.

**_Chapter 01:_**

She still remembers the day she ran away from here. It was crystal clear and still very vivid in her mind when she packed her bags, didn't say to word to anyone and flew on the red eye to get out of this hell hole. What started off as a good and final day of her Sophomore year at Manhattan Prep school took a sudden turn into the most unpleasant day of Torrie Wilson's life and changed her forever.

The after school bell rang that day when her phone vibrated informing her that she has a new text message from her best friend, Stacy Keibler. During that year Torrie developed a habit in simply forgetting things so she figured Stacy's text was to remind her to sneak some booze out of her mother's liquor cabinet for the annual '_School is out for the summer_' party later that night. Little did she know that Stacy's text wasn't about the booze but about something else. It was very thing that haunted her for those past couple of days and after she read Stacy's urgent message, she felt the weight of what she's done fall heavily on her shoulders. She felt like falling weakly on her knees when students of all grades exit their class rooms walked past her while she stayed in the middle, frozen on the spot.

Torrie ended up not replying to Stacy's message and went straight home only to find herself in tears. Her mother Angela was at home hosting her very first book club with New York's finest writers when Torrie stormed in through the doors with red, teary, eyes. Angela took notice and quickly excused herself from the meeting. She followed her to see what was going on only to have Torrie's bedroom door slammed in her face. Knowing that would light a fire in Angela, Torrie wasn't surprised when her mother came stalling in her bedroom demanding to know what was going on. She was in the process of entertaining her guest and didn't appreciate Torrie slamming the door in her face, embarrassing her in front of a bunch of remarkable New York writers.

Torrie remembered giving up that day and didn't put up an argument with Angela like she normally would have done. She was too upset to form words and just slammed her body on the sheets of her bed giving Angela a hint that she wasn't ready to talk just yet. Angela got the message and left the room to get back to her guests who sat clueless as they waited for her return in the living room. It was six o'clock that evening, just three hours of crying she did in her bedroom before she finally came out of the room and faced Angela. She was sitting down at the kitchen bar having a drink when Torrie approached her.

"I know." She recalls her mother saying quietly before she can even get a word out to speak. "I found this in your trash can when Elle was cleaning your room the other day " Angela told her that evening as she threw the clearly positive pregnancy test that was inside a plastic bag on the bar towards Torrie's direction. "We can't let anyone know about this Torrie. Your hanging by a thread at Manhattan Prep. Headmaster Mcmahon almost didn't accept your admission for junior year because of how many classes you stupidly cut. If they find out, if the city finds out, it will be over. My decision is made, final, and you will not argue with me. You will spend this summer and your Junior year with your father in Boise. Everything will be taken care of there including this. You understand me?"

Once she heard those words she felt the need to say no more. She was pissed that her own mother would through her trash but than again can she really blame her? As much as she hate to admit it, Torrie knew she was a wild child and was definitely not the most behaved young woman on the Upper East Side which was why the local tabloids loved her so much. They often called her the 'Cover Girl' because she always had the magic to make it on the front pages of the New York Post without even trying. She partied hard on school nights, partied even harder on weekends, had her first drink when she was 12, smoked pot by the time she graduated junior high and would shag the first guy that would notice her at parties. This has been her lifestyle since Freshmen year and it led her to nothing but troubles but this particular situation was the deepest shit she ever gotten into.

At first she wasn't sure if she really was pregnant. Her period never came to visit her that month and she thought that her morning sickness was caused by how many cocktails she had the night before. Stacy nagged her constantly about taking a test and she did when Stacy bought her one. The result was positive and she tossed it in the trash in her bedroom calling the result it gave her bullshit. There was just no way she was pregnant, she always been careful about these things. It wasn't long until she decided to take another test but this time it wasn't going to be store bought so along with Stacy, Torrie than went across the bridge to Brooklyn where no one knew them at a clinic earlier that day before school started. She gave them Stacy's phone number as a cover so they can call her for the results. That's when she got that text from Stacy that nearly killed her on the spot.

_They just called me. Sorry babe but your preggers for sure. I told you what you were doing was wrong. If Trish finds out she's going to flip! You need to talk to John, he deserves to know and so does Angela no matter how much you hate her but no worries, I won't say anything to anyone. Call me so we can talk about this and don't do anything stupid Tor. Love you! -Stace_

Sadly it wasn't until she got that text when she officially became ashamed of herself and everything she has done done. Torrie was ashamed of having sex with her friend's boyfriend, even more ashamed that she was pregnant with his child, and most of all ashamed because she knew exactly what she was doing the whole time she was fucking around with John Cena. What type of person was she? How she felt at that point influenced her decision in going through the abortion process that Angela strongly fought for no matter how Torrie's father Dr. Al Wilson felt about it. Torrie knew that if he had it his way he would let her go through the pregnancy as some sort of punishment. The abortion happened a few days after her flight landed in Boise and truthfully it was something she didn't regret. She knew at the time that it was for the best and that she finally did something right in her life.

Torrie shook the thoughts out of head as the private jet landed in the island of Manhattan. That all happened two years ago but still remained as it was in her mind. If she had the power to changes things, she would but no one, not even God himself can change what was done. Something that did change was her, she learned a lot from her mistakes and truly felt like a new person after spending the year in Boise with her father, far away from everything that had once been her life. She steps out of the private jet with her luggage, feeling the cool, crisp, new September wind of New York City.

She soon fetches for a cab and hops in with her bags. "Nice to see you back in the city Ms. Wilson. Going home?" The cab driver asked.

"Yes, to 1055 Park Avenue please."

* * *

Pretty short but I will make the next chapter longer and will introduce the other characters. Please review!


End file.
